Vanilla Twilight
by Andrew Marie
Summary: AkuRoku. Based from an idea that came from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


Axel stood in the darkening hallway as the hospital staff were dragging him farther and farther from his beloved Roxas.

"You may come back tomorrow. The patient needs sleep." the nurse that was pulling on his wrist stated to the now depressed man.

* * *

Roxas awoke to a few doctors standing around his bed. He was disoriented and was wondering why there were so many people around the bed he remained on. He was wondering where he was. All he remembered was a sharp and searing pain in his lower abdomon. And screaming. He remembered screaming at that pain.

"Axel....." was all he could mutter since the muscles making up his mouth wouldn't form words. He wanted to know someone in the large group.

"Young man, do you feel any pain?" the man closest to his head asked.

"Axel....."

"Leave the boy alone for now. He needs rest and to regain his strength. He'll answer your questions in the morning." a young nurse said to the group surrounding Roxas.

The boy was silent whilest trying to read what the woman's name tag said. "Yuna" was all his blurry vision could make out. It didn't help that all the letters making up the name tag were spinning around in the air, either.

The men left the boy and the woman alone in the room. Snoring from the boy's roommate was the only noise in the room.

"They'll come back in the morning to assess your progress from the operation. You had to have your appendix removed because of an infection surrounding it." the woman that's name tag said Yuna spoke to the disoriented boy that happened to be glancing out the window next to his bed.

"That's...why....I'm....here." Roxas struggled to form the simple sentence. Yuna nodded in agreement. "Scream...ing." Roxas muttered at the memory of the pain surging through his small body that was caused by the small organ. Yuna nodded again.

"Home." Roxas said with hope in his voice. He wanted to know that Axel was okay and that he wouldn't be alone. Yuna shook her head to tell him that he would have to wait for the place called 'home'. A tear slowly made it's way down his face as all hope of happiness was washed away from his mind.

"Hey. Don't be sad. Your friend said that he'd be back to make sure you were okay." Yuna said to try to brighten up the boy's mood. He grinned ever-so-slightly.

* * *

Axel sat on the couch in the middle of the living room as he waited for his friend, Demyx, to come and help him feel better. Or just be a shoulder to cry on.

Demyx's entrance into the room went unnoticed as the redhead continued to cry into his knees. The blonde surprised him with his gentle touch on his shoulder was noticed after a couple of seconds.

"Come on. Get up." Demyx said to the redhead that hadn't noticed that he had fallen onto the floor. He wasn't noticing much in his depressed mood about leaving his love behind in a damaged state. He didn't want to leave him alone for the whole night when he had been in so much pain the last time he saw the boy conscience.

Axel, however, could go the whole night without noticing a bunch of gay men partying and having sex and whatever else could be thought of and not have moved from that position. Demyx forced him to stand, though.

"Roxas....." Axel muttered between sobs. Demyx was the only thing keeping the man standing.

"Shhhh" Demyx said into the man of about same height's ear. He ended up pulling him on top of him on to the couch behind him.

His breathing became steady as his sobs came to their end. Demyx just relaxed as the man fell asleep on top of him with tears still streaming down his face.

* * *

The sun's beams of light streamed through the window of Roxas' room as he remained awake since his encounter with the nurse, Yuna. He had much on his mind at the moment. What was Axel doing? Where was he in the place he was told he was at? Where was something to eat? His stomach growled at that thought. What was that song playing in the back of his head? The song started getting on his nerves when the doctors from the night before walked in on the pondering boy.

_What was that song's name? I know Axel listens to it a lot. I'll ask him when I see him. _

"Young man. Do you feel any pain?" The doctor that asked him that last night asked again.

"No. Not like before." Roxas said after discovering that his muscles were working again.

_Is this man a broken record, or what? I mean, he asked me this all night. And now, now. Ugh. _Roxas thought as the man scribbled something onto a clipboard.

"Roxas. May I look at the incision?" a new doctor asked.

"Sure."

The process of touching a now tender spot was making goosebumps rise all over his skin. He didn't like the feeling of the man's cold fingers touch is stomach. He felt uncomfortable about the simple procedure to make sure he was okay. He adusted quickly though.

"Thank You." the man said as he scrawled something onto a clipboard like the previous man had.

"That went better than it would have last night." Yuna spoke, making Roxas jump realizing that she was still in the room.

"What do you mean?" Roxas was confused.

"They wouldn't have gotten a straight answer. You could barely answer my unspoken questions." Yuna said to clear his confusion.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

Axel was still semi-depressed as Demyx drove him to the hospital to visit Roxas. Axel wasn't talking to Demyx to realive anything from his mind.

_I hope he's okay. I wonder if he's awake. They said to come back at nine. It's...... eight thirty. I'll go insane outside his room. Nooooo..... _

"Which room is Roxas Hart in?" Demyx asked the lady at the receipition desk.

"813" the blonde woman said, not really paying attention to the man starting to giggle on the other side of the desk.

"Thanks."

"What's so funny?" Axel asked the now hystarical Demyx.

"Eight...hundred...thirteen." Demyx said as he tried to regain control.

"AkuRoku from Kingdom Hearts. Haha. I caught on." Axel said monotoniously.

"Really. You need to see him. You normally would have caught on when she said that." Demyx said, ashamed at Axel.

Axel stuck his tongue out like a child.

* * *

_The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad. Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. __But drenched in Vanilla Twilight. I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone. AHA. I remembered part of it. Ugh. What's the rest? _Roxas thought as he glanced at the clock to his right. "8:36" was what it read in red numbers. _He can't come till nine. I'm lonely._

"You'll have to wait out here, sir." Yuna spoke behind the door separating Roxas from the rest of the world.

_Wonder who she's talking to. _

* * *

_Roxas is on the other side of this door. I wonder if he would be able to hear me if I start talking. No, probably not. It's worth a try though. _Axel thought as he sat with his back resting up against the door.

"Sir. Could you please move." Yuna spoke assertively.

"Can I go in and see Roxas?" Axel spoke exactly the same way.

"No."

"Then I'm not moving."

* * *

_Oh darling, I wish you were here. Great. I know the end. What's inbetween that though? _Roxas was beginning to wrack his mind, trying to figure out what all the words were so that it wasn't so quiet and..and.. boring.

"Roxas. Roxas. Hey, you in there?" Yuna asked the blonde. His lips were just moving to the end of the song. Oh darling, I wish you were here. Over and over.

"Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere." Roxas heard muffled by the door.

_Hey, that's sounds like the song in my head. Does one of the nurses know it. Wait.... it's a man's voice. _

"As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight."

_THAT'S AXEL'S VOICE! He's here. I can hear him. Maybe he'll start again. I'll sing with him, the parts I remember at least. I know he's okay. That's all that matters. I want to see him too._

* * *

"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere cause I'll doze off safe and soundly. But I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you dear cause I wish you were here. I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight. I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight I'll think of you tonight. When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew but I swear I won't forget you. Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear..." Axel sang trying to relax about Roxas. So close to him and yet so far.

* * *

"Oh." Roxas sang, remembering that that was the entrance.

* * *

"Darling." Axel sang to return the lyrics to who was singing them.

* * *

"I wish."

* * *

"You were." Yuna opened the door to let Axel in.

"Here." the two sang at the same time as Axel walked in and kissed the boy.


End file.
